


permets-tu? (Enjoltaire)

by thehowlingphilosopher



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehowlingphilosopher/pseuds/thehowlingphilosopher
Summary: A bunch of Enjoltaire oneshots.





	1. You're a god to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests!  
> (no smut though, I'm 12!)

It's not that Grantaire was too lazy like everyone was saying.  
He was just annoyed that he had been given something to do which he had no interest in.  
He had been given the task of input. The other members of the Les Amis de l'ABC wanted Grantaire to actually be a part of their meetings and say interesting stuff now and then. Grantaire would've said no and he was about to when someone walked out of the door. Enjolras. The leader of the group was the only reason Grantaire ever showed up to the meetings. Enjolras stole Grantaire's heart with his good looks and passionate talking, it's just a shame that Enjolras despised Grantaire; well that's what Grantaire thought.  
"Grantaire, c'mon." Enjolras said with a stern voice. The two locked eyes for a brief moment and Grantaire's heart started beating abnormally. Now that Grantaire had Enjolras' input it seemed a much easier task.  
Yet, Grantaire still failed miserably. Like usual, he picked up a bottle or two and found himself drunk beyond belief.  
He had been spewing out remarks like 'That won't work' and 'That is just plain stupid.' He had been getting on everyone's nerve. Strangely, Enjolras hadn't snapped at him like he often would. The leader was being awfully calm about the situation, too calm one might say.  
Courfeyrac had said something about a huge march of some kind and Grantaire though it was absurd, a group of students against the world! "That won't work! You are all being stupid, try being real for once!" With that, the leader in red slowly turned to face Grantaire and walked over to Grantaire's lonely table.  
The drunk gulped and prepared for a lecture or even a slap in the face but he did not receive either. Enjolras reached down and grabbed the half-full bottle of wine that Grantaire was consuming. "I think you've had enough of that." He whispered out. Grantaire hesitated before letting Enjolras take his wine away.  
The leader came close to the drunk, too close for comfort some might think. Grantaire could rapidly feel the heat rising on his cheeks as Enjolras stared into the drunk's eyes. Their lips were almost touching and Grantaire had to fight back the ever-growing urge to close the gap between them.  
Nothing happened for a short while, the pair were just staring at each other with longing eyes. "R, I want you to tell us why you don't believe it will work," as Enjolras spoke it gave Grantaire goosebumps and prominent red cheeks, "I want you to stand with us over there and wrong our rights but you must wrong our rights with a reason. R, no one can see your reason to constantly put our ideas down. Tell us, be a part of our group." Enjolras finished and Grantaire rolled his eyes.  
"Why should I? I'm not stupid, I'll go and do my bit only to be silenced by you and your harsh lectures. I don't want to get hurt again. At least not by the great Apollo."  
"Shut up, R. You're drunk."  
"Why do you even let me in your meetings. We all know you despise me with every thought in your head and bone in your body." Enjolras stared at Grantaire for a long moment as if Grantaire had finally said something worth the leader's time.  
"R, I don't hate you." Grantaire scoffed at that and rolled his eyes to the back of his head.  
"Grantaire, I do not despise you. You're a friend." That word hit Grantaire like a truck because of course, they could never be nothing more than friends.  
"Stop lying, Apollo."  
"Why do you call me that?" Grantaire chuckled at the sudden change of conversation.  
"Because you're a god to me." After saying that, Grantaire grabbed his bottle back and stormed out of the Musain. 

He sat on the ground and let the tears roll out. It wasn't long before someone had sat down next to him. The leader in red. "Leave me be." Grantaire managed to whimper out. Enjolras' arm snaked around Grantaire's waist and he pulled the sad drunk close to him.  
"I don't hate you. No one could hate you, R." Grantaire had stopped his whimpering and looked up at Enjolras who looked more like a god than ever before.  
"Really?" Grantaire croaked out. It broke Enjolras' heart to see the man he loved in such a state as he was in now.  
"Yes."  
With that, Enjolras bent down and pressed his lips against Grantaire's.  
It was more than just a kiss, it was like everything was suddenly good again. The stars had aligned and the gods had grouped together.  
Grantaire ran his fingers through Enjolras' soft hair and his eyes watered with joy as he realized what was happening. This was what he had wanted for ages, his dream.  
The kiss was long and perfect, when the two parted for air the world fell silent; a comfortable silence.  
Grantaire rested his head on Enjolras' shoulder and rested his eyes. "R, I'm sorry."  
"What for?" Grantaire questioned, concerned.  
"For all the times I made you think that you were hated. No one hates you."  
"Thank you, Apollo."  
The two sat together, staring at the stars, for a while. No words were spoken, no noises made. Everything was at peace between the two and that was something to be cherished forever.  
But of course, Courfeyrac could ruin absolutely anything.  
"Oi! Lovebirds get your lovey-dovey arses over here!" Enjolras and Grantaire both simultaneously went beetroot red.  
"Urmmm.....ehh.....we should probably get back to the meeting." Enjolras stuttered out.  
The two walked back in to be greeted by a chorus of 'oooooohhhsssss' and whistles. 

"Right, let's get back to work!" Enjolras shouted, trying not to think about Grantaire.


	2. Chapter 2; Nobody Loves The Light Like A Blind Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Enjolras is temporarily blind and loves Grantaire for his personality. Also, Grantaire is lovely and isn't a cynic alcoholic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't know that much about being blind and I'm not sure if it is possible to be temporarily blind from a sudden incident so I have probably done all of this wrong, I don't mean to offend anyone in anyway whatsoever.

It happened in a car crash.  
Enjolras was doing everything fine when all of a sudden a truck flipped and rammed into his car. He would've died, he should've died but Enjolras was strong; too strong to let this one incident take his life.   
He got out with a broken leg and a fractured arm, it was a miracle.   
It wasn't until he was in hospital that he realized something was up; ever since the crash his vision had been getting fuzzy, very fuzzy.  
One day he woke up, expecting to see the bright hospital lights and tons of horrible-looking machines, instead he saw nothing. He was lost in darkness, surrounded by gloom and twilight-black. He screamed and panicked and trashed about rabidly. He was blind, the leader of many had lost his most important sense.  
"It should only be temporary, maybe two months or so." The nurse had said solemnly.   
"Two months is far too long!" 

\------------------------ 

Four days had passed and Enjolras was allowed to leave the hospital at last.   
He would've asked Courfeyrac or Combeferre to help him but he couldn't show his weakness to them. He decided to not even let them know about his situation. Enjolras picked up his phone and attempted to call Courfeyrac; but he was blind, he was completely useless.   
Instead he had to ask the receptionist at the hospital to do it for him, this was the most humiliating thing ever in Enjolras' mind. The kind lady did what was requested and passed the phone to Enjolras. "Enjolras?" Courfeyrac questioned on the other line.   
"Yes, hello, Courf."   
"Goodness, are you okay? How's your leg, have you got a wheelchair?" dozens of questions spewed out of Courfeyrac and Enjolras had to cough loudly to silence him.   
"I'm fine! Courf. I'm on crutches and everything's good."  
"oh, okay. That's great! Why did you ring?"  
"Well, I'm cancelling the Les Amis meetings for two months, maybe a bit more." He didn't hesitate to say that, he was nervous but that didn't stop him.  
"What? Why on earth would you do that?"   
"I just, i-I got this huge assignment from college and I need time to do it and-yeah." Enjolras silently cursed himself for his stupid excuse.  
"Shut up, Enjolras. We all know you can finish the biggest assignment in a day. Now, what's the real reason?" Enjolras gulped, he couldn't tell anyone but he had no idea what to say.  
"T-t-the real reason is that-um-erm-um-basically m-my girlfriend wants me to take a little break-yeah-that's the reason-yeah." Enjolras cursed himself even more.  
"Oh, oh wow, wow, wow! Erm-that's a bombshell-jeez. I-i always thought you were gay to be honest!." Enjolras questioned what Courfeyrac had just said before passing it off quickly.  
"Tell the others, goodbye Courfeyrac."   
"See you."

\-----------------------------

Life was so very hard for the blind man.   
Anxiety was very unusual for Enjolras but now, it was the most common feeling within him. He felt like a tiny ant in a herd of elephants. He felt so very minuscule. 

\------------------------------

There was one day which was both horrible and wonderful at the same time, the day he met Grantaire.  
He was hobbling along the path with his little white stick that he used to navigate around when he heard laughter, youthful laughter.  
His heart started beating abnormally and he tried to pick up his pace before a large hand clasped on his shoulder.  
"Ha, guys! he is blind!" Enjolras heard a boys voice shout, his voice sounded high and deep at the same time, like he was slap-bang in the middle of puberty. Simultaneous laughter rang out after the boy stated the obvious.   
"Get of me, please!" Enjolras said, helplessly. He was starting to really panic now and he was spinning out of control. "Please, can't I just get on?" There was no answer except from a hard punch in the gut.  
Enjolras wheezed and fell to the ground. He was quite a good fighter although he couldn't do anything but accept his fate when he was without vision.   
More laughter came as Enjolras was kicked and punched and thrown about viciously. He screamed out but they did not stop, the saddest thing was that he couldn't report them to the police because he could not see his attackers.  
He could feel the hot tears streaming out of his eyes now, he was completely done.   
That's when he came, his Grantaire.  
"Stop! Get the fuck away from him you idiots! FUCK OFF!" Enjolras heard the shouting and an ounce of hope swam into his system. Soon enough the beating ceased and Enjolras lay on the ground, breathing heavily. His leg which had been getting better had now started throbbing painfully again. He cried out in pain and more tears rushed down his face.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I got you." Enjolras flinched as this man's hand touched his but he soon relaxed and stopped sobbing. "Let me help you up." And so he let the kind man help him and soon enough he was stood, in excruciating pain but at least he was stable.   
The two walked very slowly to an apartment that Enjolras assumed belonged to the lovely man. "Here you go," The man helped Enjolras sit down and he slumped, breathing heavily.   
"Thank you." Enjolras rasped out.  
"there's no need to thank me, anyone with a heart would've helped you." Enjolras winced at the word 'help', he despised being helped.  
"What's your name?" Enjolras questioned, longing to put a name on his savior.  
"Grantaire."  
"Enjolras."  
"Enjolras, that's a lovely name." Enjolras could feel his cheeks heating up and tried to hide himself, failing. He could hear Grantaire chuckle lightly.   
There was a long silence, not awkward; comfortable silence.   
It was when Enjolras attempted to move that the silence stopped. He winced loudly in pain and fell back down.  
"Shit, your leg." Grantaire started "Do you need to go to hospital-"  
"no! Please don't take me back." Enjolras, rather rudely, interrupted.   
"okay, I won't. You can stay here tonight if you want to." Enjolras contemplated this for a second. He had no idea who this man was, he had no idea what this man could do to him but he just couldn't bare the thought of getting back to his place.  
"I think I would like that."

The two laughed the night away, it was the most fun Enjolras had had in plenty of years. He had developed a strange liking towards Grantaire, he really did seem lovely.

After a night of sleep Enjolras' leg felt slightly better and it turned out that before he had woken up, that delightful man Grantaire went out and found his crutches. Enjolras could walk again. 

Just before Enjolras left, he made sure that he asked for something, "C-could you-erm-put your number in my phone, of course you don't have to-i-i must sound really weird but c-could you-" That went horrible, in fact horrible is a definite understatement.  
"Hey. Calm down. Of course I'll give you my number." And so Grantaire put his number in under the name 'Grantaire xx <3' .

"Thanks again, Grantaire. I-I hope t-to see you ag-again, I mean only if y-you would like that because you prob-probably think I'm some creepy dude but just if you want to see me again t-then that's f-fine. Okay, I'll go now, bye!" Enjolras cursed under his breath.  
"Wow, you're so cute," Grantaire chuckled out making Enjolras blush deeply. "I'll see you soon, Enjolras." 

\----------------------------------

It was like the two were meant to be because the next day their paths crossed again.   
Enjolras was walking to the nearest Starbucks, his mind swimming with thoughts of what Grantaire could look like, if he would ever meet him again. He just couldn't stop thinking of that wonderful man.  
As he opened the door he felt the warm rush and the scent of coffee hit him and he loved it. He loved it every time.   
He made his way to the counter and asked politely for a simple iced coffee.   
"Sure thi-hang on! Enjolras?" Enjolras searched in his mind for who that voice belonged to before realizing it was the one person he couldn't stop thinking about.  
"Oh my god, Grantaire?"   
The two talked whilst Enjolras sipped on his drink.  
"Hey, my shift literally finishes in one minute, do you wanna walk with me to-erm-wherever you want?" Enjolras didn't hesitate to nod his head and he waited for Grantaire to finish up. 

Just like Grantaire said, they walked around. No destination, nothing stopping them from being them. It was perfect.  
"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire hummed in response and so the blind man blurted out the question. "What does it feel like to see?"  
There was a pause before Grantaire stuttered out; "oh, w-well, what do you mean exactly?" Enjolras immediately regretted his question.  
"Well, it's been at least a month since I lost my vision and I've forgotten what it feels like to see the world."  
"oh, wait. So, you haven't always been blind?"  
"No, I was in a car crash and they said it would last for a couple of months and yeah-"  
"Oh right, well that's a really hard question and-" Grantaire stopped walking and gently grabbed Enjolras' hand. The latter's heart started beating quickly, not with fear or panic but with love. "I wouldn't want to hurt you, Enjolras." Grantaire finished and squeezed Enjolras' hand tight in his. It felt normal, it felt right. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity.  
"Look, Enjolras. I'm really sorry but I have to go." Enjolras frowned and felt a sudden rush of emptiness as Grantaire let goof his hand.  
"C-can we m-meet up again sometime soon or-or something like t-that?"  
"Erm- I'm pretty busy actually so, no." Grantaire replied. Enjolras frowned even more and held back soft tears.  
"oh."  
"Bye, Enjolras." With that Grantaire rushed off and Enjolras stood still, unable to move. He had no idea what had just happened, did Grantaire just break up with him? He had to remind himself that him and Grantaire were not even a couple. 

\---------------------------- 

Enjolras felt so empty for days. He had no one to go to. He just wanted Grantaire. He was in love with him, even though they had only met twice and Enjolras hadn't actually seen him; he truly was in love.   
He had invited Grantaire to do something with him several times but he always Grantaire always turned him down. 

 

\-----------------------------

The two months were up yet Enjolras had not got his vision back. There were very slight images coming through, but he could hardly make out what they were. 

He was walking solemnly through the town when an idea struck him. He would go to Grantaire's apartment to see him, he just needed to feel his presence. Strangely he could remember where the apartment block was and he went there, asked someone which apartment was Grantaire's and with great struggle he found the right one.   
Heart beating, he knocked on the door and his stomach fluttered strangely when Grantaire opened the door.

"Oh, Enjolras."  
"I need to ask you something."  
"Yes?"  
Enjolras gulped, "Why don't you want to see me anymore?" Once again, there was a long silence.   
"Do you want the truth?" Grantaire's voice sounded very raspy like he'd been crying.  
"Yes, I do." Grantaire sniffled and Enjolras confusion grew even more.   
"Come in." Grantaire led Enjolras to the couch and they both sat down. "I-I-I've been ignoring you because I-I I love you."

It felt like Enjolras' mind had turned upside down and exploded he felt so many things all at once, "so why would you ignore me if you l-love me?"

"Because I'm scared, Enjolras. I'm scared that when you are able to see me you'll just forget about me." Enjolras' insides hurt, he could tell what Grantaire was saying but he refused to believe it.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm ugly!" Grantaire shouted, "and I'm scared that you won't love me when you see that I look like a troll." Enjolras could feel a tear run down his face.   
"Grantaire, how could someone as gorgeous as you are on the inside, be nothing but beautiful on the outside?" 

Nothing came from Grantaire but after a while something did. It was nothing like what Enjolras was expecting. It was not a rant about his ugliness or a cry, it was a kiss.  
A kiss full of love. Enjolras tensed at first before falling into it and wrapping his arms around Grantaire. The two fell back, refusing to separate and soon Enjolras was on top of Grantaire. Their lips connected perfectly and their arms were made to wrap around the other's body.   
It wasn't until they needed breath that they broke apart.   
"I love you too." Enjolras stated before placing his lips on Grantaire's again. 

 

The next day was absolutely perfect.

Enjolras woke up, he opened his eyes and was hit with color and vision. He could see again!   
He was speechless, he had completely forgotten what it felt like to see everything. It was almost too much to take in.

He looked down and saw he was lying on top of a man, the most gorgeous man he had ever seen; Grantaire.   
He could see everything about Grantaire, his curly brown locks and slightly crooked nose. His green jumper and matching green eyes.   
Everything about him was perfect.  
"Grantaire!" The man beneath him slowly perked up. "I can see! Grantaire I can see again!" He was crying now, completely out of joy and astonishment.   
"What? Oh my god, Enjolras. You can see?!" Grantaire laughed out in utter joy.  
"Hey, you know how you said I might leave you because you're ugly?" Enjolras had to bring it up eventually.  
"Oh, yeah." Grantaire's expression darkened intensely.  
"Well, honestly, I think you're the most gorgeous, lovely man I have ever seen." Grantaire smiled wildly and tears rushed out of his eyes.  
"R-really?" He rasped out.  
"Yes."   
Enjolras leaned down and kissed Grantaire once again.   
Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras' waist before beginning to unbutton his lovers shirt.   
Enjolras followed suit and rid Grantaire of his paint-splattered shirt.   
"You're a painter?" Enjolras panted out as Grantaire was struggling to unbuckle his belt.  
"I would like to be an artist, I guess." He replied as he finally managed to kick his trousers off. Once again, Enjolras followed suit and threw his trousers off.

It just escalated from there.

But the important thing is that Enjolras and Grantaire found their happiness at last, they found their future, found their never-ending love.


	3. Just hold me now, and let it be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they are both there for each other.

Enjolras woke with a squeal as he heard pounding on the door.  
He checked his clock, 2:38 AM.  
He rolled out of bed and stumbled, half asleep, to the door.  
Another pound on the door confirmed that there was someone out there and Enjolras was not going mad.

He carefully unlocked the door, terrified that there would be some sort of murderer outside, he gasped at what he saw.

Grantaire was slouched against the wall, bottle in one hand and cigarette in the other. His eyes were bloodshot and half closed, he had prominent dark circles and bags under his green eyes. His hair was scruffier than usual. It took Enjolras a while to register what was splattered all over him and stepped back a little when he realized it was blood. Next, he spotted the bruises on his sculpted face, the bruises on his wrists that were covering hundreds of scars.

"Grantaire?" Enjolras said, voice raspy.  
The cynic looked up, eyes widening as he saw Enjolras.

"I-I'm sorry," Grantaire started, his voice quiet and broken, "but, p-please can I j-just stay here tonight?" he looked worried, very worried.

"ummm, yeah, of course." Enjolras said, still shocked at what he was seeing. Grantaire sighed in relief and attempted to stand, falling back in pain. He screamed in agony and let out a small whimper. "Jesus, Grantaire." Enjolras sighed as he bent down to help Grantaire up but as their hands connected, the cynic pulled away.

"I don't need your help, Apollo." 

"Yes you do."

This time, Enjolras pulled Grantaire up and helped him inside the apartment. 

Enjolras hoisted Grantaire up so he was on the kitchen counter. "I'm gonna clean up all the blood and you're gonna tell me what the hell is going on." 

And so Enjolras started to wipe away the blood and plaster any cuts and scratches. 

"Y-you think" Grantaire started, stuttering slightly, "that i-i'm just an alcoholic cynic but there's more to it then that."

"Go on," Enjolras said as he placed a band-aid over a cut on Grantaire's hand. 

"Truth is, my life's a mess. I have no family, no money, my landlord is evil-"

Enjolras interrupted Grantaire, "you have a landlord, R, I'll just drive you home tonight."

"No. You can't." Grantaire snapped, a little too sternly.

"Well, why not?" 

"H-he kicked me out two months ago, I-I've been living on the streets." He said, hanging his head in shame. 

"What! You've been living on the streets for two months and you didn't tell me!" Enjolras shouted. 

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't care, I know you hate me, you don't need to deny it!" The cynic shouted, tears welling in his eyes.

Enjolras wiped Grantaire's tears away, pretending to have not noticed the blush spreading across his beaten face. 

"i don't hate you Grantaire, honestly, if you told me about this I would've helped you" Enjolras reassured Grantaire.

Grantaire pulled Enjolras into a hug, he didn't care what his Apollo thought, he just wanted to feel loved.   
Surprisingly, Enjolras hugged back.

When Grantaire pulled Enjolras in, the latter felt something weird; something he had never felt before. His face heated up and he melted into the hug, he suddenly felt like he needed Grantaire. And so, when R pulled away Enjolras saddened a little, already missing his touch.

The two just looked at each other for a while, Enjolras felt lost in R's eyes. 

"Who-who beat you up?" Enjolras broke the silence.

"oh," Grantaire snapped back to reality, "Montparnasse and his gang."

"That bastard!" Enjolras yelled, R chuckled slightly at this. 

"You know, Grantaire, you can come to me any time you need help or-"

"I know." Grantaire stared at Enjolras, "what's wrong with you Apollo? You're being so quiet." 

"I! I-I dunno." Enjolras looked at the ground. "I-I" Enjolras tried to think of an explanation but failed miserably, "can-can you just hug me again."

Grantaire shot his head up and furrowed his brows in confusion but when he saw Enjolras start to cry his heart twanged and he pulled Apollo into a warm embrace.   
Wincing in pain, Grantaire slipped of the counter and pooped Enjolras up on it.   
"My turn to help you, Apollo." Grantaire cupped his hand around Enjolras' cheeks. "Tell me what's wrong."

But Enjolras didn't say anything, instead he gently pressed his lips to Grantaire's.

At first, Grantaire was completely shocked before he smiled to himself and melted into the kiss.

 

Enjolras wrapped his legs around Grantaire and tangled his hands in the scruff that was R's hair. 

 

This was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update? No FrICkIn wAy!
> 
> also it's very crap, sorryyyy


End file.
